Coincidence And Synchronicity
by MySolarSystem
Summary: Sydney Preston's life could only be described as a sequence of bad situations she needed to escape. Seventeen years of confusion and trauma led her to the conclusion that life was just about avoiding the bad things. Walking home, she finds herself in a situation she can't escape, and wakes up in her favorite book as a result. She begins to question everything she thought was true.
1. Prologue

As I stepped out of the library into the dim evening light, I had only two things on my mind; Paul Newman, of course, and the vague recollection of having forgotten to bring a cell-phone with me when I left early that morning.

I have always wanted to write that sentence. Or something like it, at least.

Don't get me wrong. While The Outsiders was and had always been my favorite book, I was long past my years of pining over Ponyboy Curtis and writing cringe-worthy romance fanfiction about the guy.

I was in need of a distraction. I had a half-an-hour walk in forty-degree weather, my books were heavy, and it was starting to get dark. If considering whether Two-Bit had a genuine alcohol problem or not was what it took to not send myself into a panic, then that was what I was going to do.

Despite my wandering mind, I still felt myself jerk at the sight of something in my peripheral vision. I spun around to see my reflection in a salon window.

"Oh my gosh." With my hand on my heart, I walked a little faster.

The road next to me was surprisingly devoid of any traffic. Usually, the road was frequently used, as so many building and shops used sat somewhere along it. The idea, paired up with my growing unease, had me looking over my shoulder.

I didn't expect to find anyone. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, and I didn't feel like I was being watched the way I expected I would.

I turned my head, and sure enough, on the other side road the road, was someone walking, just a couple meters behind me.

The hooded figure didn't look up at me. I felt I could assume, by the figures broad shoulders and way of walking, that this person was a male.

I took a deep breath, turning to look ahead again. A million questions whirled in my mind. Who was this stranger? Why was he walking so closely behind me? And silently?

The conclusions my mind came to were horrifying. I looked back at the man, who was still walking, looking straight ahead. Hesitantly, I waved.

No response.

I turned back again. _He's not a rapist. He's not a rapist._ My mind flashed to Ponyboy Curtis, about to be jumped by the Socs. I thought about how in denial he was after his best friend died,repeating the mantra in his head, _"Johnny's not 's not dead."_

Anxious laughter built up in my chest. I walked a little faster, past the art studio and the new pizza restaurant that was surprisingly vacant despite the fact that it had to be open.

I don't know what it was that made me freeze in that second. Maybe I felt what was about to happen. Maybe I realized I was all alone, so he could do what he wanted anyways.

Too aware of how dizzy I suddenly felt, I turned my head to look behind me. There he was, stopped a few meters behind me, body twisted toface me. Panicked, I dropped my books, breaking into a run.

I couldn't hear his steps, but I could feel them crossing the street to meet mine. I felt hands on my back and let out a scream as I fell.

My chin collided with the ground. I can still remember the cracking sound. I wasn't sure if it was my chin or my hands failed attempt to catch myself,because the pain that reverberated through my arm hurt just as much.

I couldn't open my mouth- not even to scream as I felt a kick to my side. I let out gasp after painful gasp trying to get my lungs to work properly.

I could see black spots in my vision. Even in my panicked state, I thought of Johnny Cade, getting jumped by the soc and dying after the fire.

I wondered If this was what it felt like inside of the burning church. Every breath Itook burned but I couldn't stop. All of my bones ached and despite being in the freezing air, I felt as though someone had set my body on fire.

I wondered if this was what it felt like to die.

I thought of my sister and my dog and my parents. I mustered the strength to open my eyes one more time.

The last thing I saw was a black boot as it collided with my face.


	2. Chapter One

"I swear," My eyes fluttered open at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, "She could trip over a speck of dust." I pushed myself up with my hands, too late realizing that one was injured.

"Easy." A softer voice told me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Darry said you could have a concussion." _Darry..._

I looked around the room, finding only one familiar face among the five other people in the room looking at me.

"Addie?" My sister didn't look at me from where she was sitting in a dirty looking armchair. She stared at the ground, her hands wound tightly together.

A couple feet away from her sprawled out on the floor was a boy, watching me curiously over a book. Sitting next to him in front of the television was an older looking guy, and I figured by the amused look in his eyes that he was the one who'd woken me up. On the other side of the couch watching me silently was a darker skinned boy, and crouched down next to the couch I was on was another guy, watching me worriedly.

I felt my face heat up. People didn't usually look at me so closely. I pushed myself up with my good hand, shrugging his hand off.

"Don't worry about her. She's just mad that Darry's pissed at her." The boy with the book spoke up. I looked at Addie, whose eyes flickered to him and back down to her hands.

"You shoulda' _heard_ the cussing she got-"

"He didn't _cuss_ at her." The younger boy seemed appalled at what the guy next to him was saying.

"He might as well have!"

"How's your hand feel?" I jumped at the sound of anew voice. I turned my focus away to see another guy, bigger and tanner than the other guys. He was big and muscular- the kind of muscles even the big T-Shirt he was wearing couldn't hide. His feet stood shoulder-length apart, reminding me of some kind of Clark Kent character.

"It's okay." I said slowly, turning my attention to my hand, which had been carefully wrapped. I looked around and wondered who did it. These guys reminded me of something...

I wished Addie would talk to me. My mind didn't seem to be working fast enough. She could help my dizzy brain figure out exactly what was going on.

"It looked pretty bad." As soon as he mentioned it,I began to feel a sharp ache, beginning in my wrist and moving along through my hand and each of my fingers. I held it in my other hand.

"She seems sorta confused." The guy next to me spoke up.

"You remember what happened?" The boy on the floor asked.

I could still feel the hands on my back, pushing me down. And that awful _crack_...

"I _fell_." I said, reaching up to feel my chin for any damage. It didn't even hurt as I pressed down on it.

"You're name? The date?" The older guy spoke up again, roughly.

"She ain't confused." The other guy stood up from the floor moving onto the couch to sit next to me. "Come on, 's my granny's middle name?" I felt my lips quirk upwards anxiously.

"I don't know." I murmured, glancing at Addie with the hope that she could give me some kind of comfort. She wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes flitted between the guys.

"Aw, come on. You know this," He pushed on, resting his arm around my side of the couch. I stiffened.

"No." I shook my head, glancing towards the guy on the other side of the couch. His dark eyes watched me, almost sadly. No one payed him any attention; only I seemed to notice him. I wondered if maybe he was some kind of apparition.

"Cut it out, Two-Bit." My head shot up. "You know how she is."

Snapped out of my drowsiness, I looked around the couch, the chair, the old TV...

Of all of the times when I was younger and had wished I could wake up here on a whim. All of the years I spent crying, wishing I could be anywhere but where I was...

Why now?

Maybe it was a dream. I really wanted to believe it. Never had I dreamed so vividly...

Maybe I died. Maybe my attacker killed me, and I woke up in some alternate dimension. I'd read fanfiction about that.

"Hey. He didn't mean anything by it." The anxiety must have been evident on my face. The guy, Sodapop, I deduced- looked like he wanted to reach out to me. I realized I must have been more that a little familiar with these guys if they knew about my aversion to physical contact, but maybe it was just him.

"I-" I coughed, "I know." I looked around at each of the guys. _Darry, Two-bit, Sodapop, Johnny...Ponyboy._

"It's September." I looked back at Darry. "I'm fine." Something flickered behind his eyes.

"Sodapop's got some clothing. It's Ponyboys, but..."He trailed off.

"Yeah. You're too small to fit into anyone elses." Soda said, a kind smile on his face. I felt my face heat up.

"I ain't that small!" Ponyboy piped up. Despite my confusion, I smiled. Soda handed me the clothes.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I stood up, realizing warily that I didn't know where to go.

"Hey, Pony. You might show her how to undo the lock when she gets outta the bathroom. It's been sticking again." Darry said, stepping into the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps get more distant and looked at Ponyboy. He was watching him with an annoyed expression on his face. He looked at me just as I was about to thoughtlessly tell him he didn't have to.

"It's fine." He sighed, pushing himself up off the ground. "Let's go."

The bathroom was a small, windowless room that sat in the through a doorway in between the kitchen and the living room.

Ponyboy closed the door and locked it. I payed halfhearted attention as he pulled out a butter knife and demonstrated how to loosen the lock before twisting it.

Afterwards, he turned to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"I'm fine."


End file.
